Tales of a Homicidal Songwriter
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: songfics, Johnny was wrighting in his Die-ary and poems come into mind. Used to be "One Step Closer" Linkin Park.
1. One Step Closer

**DISCLAIMER: Fanfic, not my comic.**

Songfic, YAAAAY! Yeah. One Strp Closer by Linkin Park, GO LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.l.i.n.k.i.n.p.a.r.k.l.i.n.k.i.n.p.a.r.k.l.i.n.k.i.n.p.a.r.k.l.i.n.k.i.n.p.a.r.k.

Johnny was wrighting in his Die-ary when a poem came into mind:

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Saying everything I've said before_

_All these word, they make no sense_

_I've found bliss and ignorence_

_Less I hear the less you say,_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_(Just like before)_

_Everything you say to me_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_Everything you say to me_

_(takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_I find the answers arnt so clear_

Wish I could find a way to disappear

_All these thoughts, they make no sense_

_I've found bliss and ignorence_

He didn't know why, but the poem came easily to him. It seemed familiar, maybe from his childhood that he knew nothing about.

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_(Just like before)_

_Everything you say to me_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_I need a little room to breath,_

_(Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge)_

_**And I'm about to break!**_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut up!_

_Shut up!_

_SHUT UP!_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_Everything you say to me!_

_(Takes me one step closer to the edge)_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_I need a little room to breath_

_(Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge)_

_I'm about to…_

He decided to put a dramatic pause,

**BREAK!!!**

And with that, he ended it.

"That's pretty good, Nny."

"Thanks, Bunny."

"It should be a song."

"Really?"

**END (go cry now!) ;-D**


	2. Papercut

**DISCLAIMER: I own nuthin, it ALL BELONGS TO LINKIN PARLK AND J.C.V.**

**Since L.P. rocks, along with Nny, I decided to continue it. :D Previously called "One Step Closer" it'll be a big jumble of Linkin Park songs, no requests, enjoy!**

_.L.I.N.K.I.N.P.A.R.K_.**P.A.P.E.R.C.U.T**_.L.I.N.K.I.N.P.A.R.K._**P.A.P.E.R.C.U.T**._L.I.N.K.I.N.P.A.R.K._**P.A.P.E.R.C.U.T_._**_L.I.N.K.I.N.P.A.R.K._**P.A.P.E.R.C.U.T**.

Nny was thinking of ways to make all of his "guests" in his bsement shut up, when another poem came into mind.

"Sudden insparation?" Nailbunny asked, hovering over to Nny.

"Yup."

"Y'know, I heard of this group trying to be a band, I think they called them selves 'Xero'. You should sell them your poems." Nailbunny suggested.

"Hmm. I'll meet eith them and see how they are. If their not complete holes, I'll sell it to them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make another poem." And with that, he got his Die-ary out and started writing.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left._

_I don't know what stressed me first,_

_Or how the pressure was fed,_

_But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head._

He looked over to the doughboys, staring at him. He squinted his eyes at them, then continued writing.

It's like a face that I hold inside

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches everytime I lie_

_A face that laughs everytime I fall_

_[and watches everything]_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,_

_That the face inside is watching you, right inside your skin._

For a moment, Nny didn't know what to write. He thought for a moment. Nothing. "Any ideas, bunny?" he asked, glancing up at Nailbunny, who was staring at him.

"No."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm," He shut his eyes, and started thinking more. "Got it!"

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I cant stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face to me,_

_Points out all the mistakes in me_ (gee, I wonder who this is hinthint_d-boy_hnthint)

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first,_

_But I know what I cant stand_

_Everybody acts like the matter of the fact is_

_I cant add up to what you can_

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside,_

_A face that awakes when they close their eyes_

_A face that watches everytime they lie_

_A face that laughs everytime they fall_

_[and watches everything]_

_So you know that_

_When it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you_

_Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I cant stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I cant stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath the skin,_

_The face inside is right beneath the skin,_

_The face inside is right beneath the skin_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel light betray me,_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me,_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I cant stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I cant stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Nny decided to contact 'Xero' and tell him about their song. He did a little researh and found that the were now named 'Linkin Park' and they have 3 new people. He would call them and tell them about his song.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sooooooooo, did you like it? SOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! :P Go linkin park! They actually _WERE_ named 'Xero' and only had 3 at first. :D**


End file.
